Just Us Two
by SugarDefiant
Summary: Starfire wants to be with Robin, but he says there is too much in the way. A strange woman promises to grant Stars wish, but at what cost? StarxRobin HintBBxRaven
1. Look at me



A Wish For Us Two...

Chapter one: Look at me...

Something was wrong. Starfire couldn't place it, but she knew. Robin had become more and more distant with her in the past few days. He would hardly look at her anymore. There hadn't been much alarm at the tower. Things had been pretty qiuet since the defeat of the brotherhood of evil. Beast boy had been distant as well, but he would at least conversate with her.

Starfire sat in her room, laying down on her circle shaped bed. She looked up at her desk. Sitting on it was the Starfire puppet she took when they defeated the puppet master. The sun was rising on Titans Tower. She sighed and walked to her door. Not looking to another silent breakfast with Robin. Though to the aliens dismay, Robin hadn't even come to breakfast this morning. Raven was dring tea on the couch and Beast Boy was having the usaul Meat vs. Tofu debate with Cyborg.

Starfire looked around the room once more, thinking she had just missed him. Nothing.

"Where is Robin?" Stafire asked concerned.

The others looked around and then at eachother.

"We haven't seen him all morning..." Raven said in her usual monotone voice. Starfire slumped. Cyborg noticed her distress.

"Ah. But I'm sure he's just working on a project or something. you know how he is."

Starfire smiled weakly and looked at the floor.

"Yes. You are correct Cyborg. Exuse me...I am not very hungry this morning." Starfire said sadly as she floated out the door. The other Titans watched in concern as the doors slid shut. Starfire flew slowly down the hall until she was stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of Robins door sliding open. She held her breath and stood so still she must have looked like a board. Robin walked out of the room, but didn't seem to notice Starfire and began walking in the oppisite direction. Starfire panicked. She hated not talking to him.

"Robin!" She yelled. He stopped.

Neither of them seemed to move for the longest time. Starfire wasn't sure she had done the right thing, but she just couldn't take it anymore. Robin was her best friend. She liked him to much...way to much. Even though it took her some time to realize it. She knew, she loved him. Robin would not turn around. Starfire could feel tears welling in her eyes.

"Robin! Please look at me!" Starfire yelled. Fighting back tears. He didn't move. "Robin..." Starfire said softly as the tears flowed free.

"I can't." Robin said calmly. He didn't turn around. They were not to far apart. Just a few steps away, but neither seemed to have the courage to move closer.

"Why Robin? Please tell me. Have I done something to offend you? I am sorry...so please...please Robin..." Her sobs were louder now. There wasn't anything more she could say. Robin could hear her. It was all he could take to hear her crying. He clenched his fists. Before Starfire could utter another word, she was pinned to the wall by Robin. She let out a small gasp out of surprise. That was interupted as well as Robin pressed his lips to hers. Starfire lost herself. It felt like a dream, but she prayed it wasn't. To her displeasure the kiss was broken. Robin still didn't look Star in the face. He leaned his face against the wall, pressing their bodies together.

"I'm sorry Star..." Robin said weakly. Starfire looked up at the ceiling, tears still hold up in her eyes. She was to shocked to speak. "You haven't done anything wrong. In fact...I've been thinking about you...alot. There isn't a moment when your not on my mind."

She could not see his face, but she wanted to so badly. Robin embraced her tightley. Caressing her back gently as he kissed her neck. She gasped again and returned his embrace.

"It...is the same." Starfire smiled sadly. "I think of you...always..." They kissed once more with much warning. She didn't want to break away. Neither of them did. The kiss was more hungry this time. Robin didn't want to, but he had to stop himself.

He pulled away from her.

"I'm sorry Star." Robin said as he started to walk away. Starfire was more confused now then ever. First Robin kisses her and now he's walking away?

"Robin!" Starfire yelled again as she ran up and embraced him from behind. "I do not understand. On my planet...when there is something you want, you take it. Why will you not take what you want? Maybe you do not feel for me what I feel, but I...think...on your planet...it is called "Love" yes?" Robin forced Starfires embrace away.

"It's not that easy Star. This is too risky. Love isn't just about being in love. It's a weakness. You...are my greatest weakness." He walked away.

Starfire stood in the hall. Dumbstruck. Robin had basically told her that he loved her. Also that he could not be with her. Tears fell to the ground as she muttered... "Rutha...?"

Next Chapter: The tension between Robin and Starfire is only getting worse and they can't take it anymore. Robin says there is to much in the way, so what if there was a way to change that? Will Star find it?

A/N: Well what do you think! I know the affection is kind've soon, but you will understand soon enough. I love the whole Robin and Starfire concept. They are so cute together! Oh! And for those who haven't seen the episode "Go!" On Tamaran "Rutha" means Weak. I will be adding alot of Tamaranian words in here, even some I just made up! It will be fun for me...(Hee hee)  
So please review and tell me what you think! 


	2. More Then love

Chapter Two: More Then Love...

His hands ached and beads of sweat ran down his back. The punching bag in the weight room was taking a beating from the boy wonder, working out his frustration. He had been forced to reject her. It was all he could do to pull himself away from her this morning in the hall. Since then he hadn't left the gym. All he wanted was to tell her everything that had been on his mind since then. He could still feel her against him. He hit the punching bag again. How long had he been doing this? His stomach rumbled.

"I guess...I have to eat something..." Robin frowned, hoping that Starfire wasn't in the kitchen. He grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat off his face. He walked down the hall and stepped through the sliding doors into the room. She wasn't there. Robin sighed.

Raven was sitting on the couch reading a book. Cyborg and BB were playing the video game. He said nothing and walked to the fridge. Raven looked up from her book and stared at him.

"She's on the roof you know." Raven said suddenly. Whatever Robin had been got lodged in his throat at her words.

"W-what?"

"She's been up there since this morning." Raven said again. She knew something had happened. Not only that, but she knew Robin very well. She knew how he felt about Starfire, even if he didn't. She had been inside his mind and he had seen her inner child. Even if emotions were not her best subject, she knew what it felt like to love someone and have your heart broken.

Cyborg had stopped playing the game to listen in. BB didn't and passed him. Robin looked at Raven but said nothing. What could he say? It was like she was reading his mind. Maybe she was. He looked down at the floor, as if thinking hard. He walked out of the room, saying nothing. Cyborg looked at Raven. She smiled to herself and went silently back to her book. Cyborg was confused, he had thought for awhile that Raven had feelings for Robin. He got up and left the room as well.

"Hey! Cy! We're in the middle of a game!" BB yelled after him. Cyborg waved him off as he left the room. "Whatever." BB slumped on the couch in defeat. He fumed. "What is with everyone today?" He yelled in frustration. He hated it when he didn't know what was going on. "Hey Raven..." Beast Boy scooted closer to her. Hoping to find out what was going on.

"No." She said bluntly. Beast boy grunted and sat back down.

Cyborg was sure that Robin was heading for the roof to speak with Stafire. He was wrong. He had followed Robin all the way to the roof's entrance only to watch him stop at the door.

Robin wanted so badly to see her right now, but he knew if he did, he would lose himself again. He punched the wall and walked off. Cyborg looked at Robin and then back at the roof's entrance. He went in. Robin heard the door open and looked around. Thinking Star had left the roof. To his surprise he saw Cyborg heading to the roof. Against his better judgment, he followed.

Starfire sat on the roof, looking at the city which she protects. She was still thinking about this morning. Even though Robin had said what she wanted, he had told her that it could never be.

"Love isn't just about being in love. It's a weakness. You...are my greatest weakness."

She could feel her tears again. She was never good at hiding her emotions. She couldn't hold them back.

"I am...your weakness. Oh Robin...I wish to understand." She said to herself.

"Wish?" A young woman voice echoed in Starfires ear. She gasped and stood up.

"Who is there?" Starfire asked. Her star bolts glew around her fists.

"Do not be alarmed. I mean you no harm." A young girl appeared in front of Starfire. She had long silver curled hair. Her eyes were the color of her silver hair and she wore a long white silver trimmed dress that dragged past her feet. A crown of gold sat beautifully atop her silver hair. She was beautiful.

"Who are you?" Starfire asked.

"My name is Selene. I heard you. We both did and we want to help you." Selene said happily. Starfire was confused. She didn't know what this woman was talking about.

"We?" Starfire didn't see anyone else but Selene. Before Selene could say anything, the door to the roof opened. They both looked over. Cyborg came out from the door. Starfire looked back, but Selene was gone.

"Where...?" Starfire whispered to herself.

"Starfire?" She turned around to see Cyborg walking over to her. "Were you talking to someone up here?" He looked around, but saw no one else. Starfire looked up at the sky, seeing nothing but the setting sun.

"I am...not sure." Starfire didn't know if what she saw was real. "What brings you here my friend Cyborg?" Starfire tried to be happy.

"You okay Star?" Cyborg asked in concern. She looked at him and then at the ground.

"I cannot lie. I am not. Tell me...is Robin weak...when I am around? Am I not strong enough?" Starfire asked, almost in tears. She had hoped to ask Robin these things, but she had been thinking about it all day. She had to tell someone. Besides, if it had to be anyone besides Robin, she didn't mind that it was Cyborg. He seemed to be very good at listening when she had something to say.

Robin was sitting next to the open door. Listening to every word. Cyborg placed a hand on Starfires shoulder.

"Your not weak. Neither is Robin. There are just some things that take more than what we have. You could have all kinds'a muscle and it wont mean a thing. Your hearts gotta have some muscle too." Cyborg wasn't sure if he got his point through to Starfire. Even to him, it didn't make much sense. It sounded better inside his head. "Ah...maybe I should clear things up..."

"Yes!" Starfire said happily "I must "clear" everything. Then I will understand Robins meaning!" She jumped into the air. Her optimism got the better of her. She had made her own conclusion with what Cyborg had said. Not fully understanding it. Starfire ran to the door.

"Ah...Hold up!" Cyborg ran after her.

Robin was no longer there, he had left the hall after hearing what Cyborg had to say. Coming to his own understanding. He knew what Cyborg meant, but wasn't sure that Starfire would really get it.

"Robin!" Before he could even turn around, Starfire had tumbled into him. She had lost her balance.

"Star?" Robin and Starfire had been toppled into the corner at the end of the hall. Just like this morning, she was pinned to the wall, though this time she was sitting because of the crash. Robin was kneeling over her.

"Robin...I have come...to make things "clear." She said calmly. Robin removed himself from above her and sat next to her instead. "I believe that if I become stronger. I will no longer be weak. You will not have to protect me...ever, but how am I to go about making my heart stronger?" Starfire asked. Sure that this would solve everything.

"Star...it's not that." Robin sighed. He knew she wouldn't get it.

"Then what is it?" Stafire asked. Almost annoyed. Robin never told her straight what he wanted to. "I cannot take this anymore." She said softly. "Do you simply not wish to be with me?" Starfire said again.

"Star...I do." Starfire jumped slightly and turned to face Robin. She grabbed his hand.

"Then...?"

"It takes more then just wanting. I love you Star. I do. I just can't. There's just...too much in the way. It has nothing to with you Star. It's just me." Robin stood up "You should just forget the whole thing." He offered her a hand up. She did not take it.

"I still do not understand. You love me, but you do not want to?"

Robin stammered. She pretty much hit it on the nose. More or less.

"I...uh..." Robin didn't know what else to say. Starfire was so straight forward when she wanted something. Even more when she was confused. "It...it takes more than love Star...I-" Before he could finish, red lights began to flash and a alarm began to sound. Starfire's outfit was flashing, as well as Robins belt. They heard Raven over the speakers.

"Everyone. There's trouble downtown. We got to go." Her voice didn't sound alarmed. Robin looked at Starfire and then into the flashing lights.

"We uh...we gotta go!" Robin said quickly. He ran off, leaving Starfire with his words.

"So...what if there was not anything in the way?" She whispered to herself. Thinking once again of the beautiful and mysterious woman who had appeared to her before. Perhaps if she could find her again, there was a way she could help her, but where was she to look?

A/N: Allright! Chapter two is done! Thanks to all of you who reviewed on Chapter one. I love you all! Chapter two didn't have alot of action, but I needed something to lead up to it. What do you all think Cyborg meant? Starfire and Robin both came to their own conclusion. Neither of them got it right. Robin came close, but he missed. I'd like to know if anyone got it. Well anyway please review and tell me what you thought. Chapter Three is on it's way! 


	3. Make My Wish Come True

Chapter Three: Make my wish come true... 

The Titans had gone. Leaving Starfire at the tower alone. Pondering everything Robin had told her. She was crying. She had never wanted something so badly. Even though she wanted to be with Robin, she could not. There's to much in the way. Though...what? What exactly was in the way? She couldn't think of anything. She gasped and ran to the roof.

"S...Selene! Miss Selene! I wish to speak with you!" Starfire shouted into nothing.

"Wish...?" She heard Selene's voice once more. Starfire turned around to find her sitting on the edge of the building.

"Miss Selene. I am pleased to see you." Starfire said happily.

"I'm pleased as well. I wasn't sure that you would call me again. So...what can we help you with?" Selene smiled sweetly. Stafire took a deep breath.

"You will...help me?" Starfire asked. Selene smiled and looked at the city.

"Of course my dear. Now...tell me. What is it you want?" Selene asked.

"I...I...only wish to be with Robin, but I am afraid that there is to much in the way..."

Selene smiled and looked at the city again. She looked at the sky, seeing all the shining stars. The moon was full that night. She stood up and walked over to Starfire.

"Starfire. Do you see that star?" Selene pointed to a shining star, sitting ever so close to the moon. Starfire nodded.

"It is...most beautiful." Starfire gazed at the sky.

"That is my star. That is how I shall grant your wish."

"Huh?"

"Close your eyes and wish hard. Think only of what you want. I will do the rest..." Selene said softly. Starfire did as she asked without hesitation. She closed her eyes tight and held her hands together.

I want to be with Robin. Only Robin...just us two...only you Robin.

Selene smiled and her eyes glew bright. Starfire was surrounded by a silver light. Her arms went limp and eyes would not open. The light dimmed and it gently laid Starfire on the ground. She seemed to be sleeping soundly. A smile on her face. Selene smiled. Starring at the sleeping princess.

"Sweet Dreams...Koriand'r" She looked over at the city again. "Your Robin should be here soon."

The Titans were back at Titans Tower. It seems that Dr. Light had just decided to break out of prison. Of course the fact that he wasn't hard to deal with and that he was still terrified of Raven, didn't make it difficult to put him right back in. They had noticed that Starfire had not shown up, but Robin let it slide. Thinking that Starfire probably wanted to be alone right now. Cyborg said nothing, but thought the same thing. Besides, they hadn't been gone long.

When they entered the living room. Starfire wasn't there. Raven looked around. She thought maybe Starfire was just hold up in her room, but something felt off to her. Something was wrong.

"Maybe we should look for her." Raven suggested. Robin and Cyborg nodded. Beast Boy looked at the others and grunted.

"Will someone tell me what is going on?" He yelled, flapping his arms back and forth. As everyone went off in differant directions, they all said in unison.

"No." Very bluntly. BB fumed.

"Bet Starfire'll tell me." Beast boy muttered as he walked off to look for her as well.

Raven knocked on Starfire's bedroom door. There was no answer. She looked inside, but saw nothing. Ravens bad feeling was getting worse.

Cyborg and Robin had the same idea and headed to the roof. They ran into eachother at the intercepting hallways.

"Oh...I'll check the roof." Robin said as he continued to walk past him. Cyborg walked on as well.

"Nah, I can check the roof." Cyborg's voice was beginning to sound as if he was agitated. Cyborg cared about Starfire, she was sweet and kind, easily pushed over and deceived. He felt a need to protect her. Take care of her. Though if it was just as a friend, or something else, Cyborg wasn't sure. Robin and Cyborg had seemed to be competing in step at who could get there first. They opened the roof door at nearly the same time. They saw her. Sleeping soundly near the roofs edge. They sighed in relief.

"You are Robin. Yes?"

They looked up at the sky to see Selene hovering high above Starfire's body. She slowly lowered herself to the ground and stood between Starfire and the boys.

"We were so certain that Robin would come alone. Though it seems there is another...who has come to claim her affection. It doesn't matter though. We made a promise...and we will keep it." She raised her hand and before either Robin or Cyborg could react, they were surrounded by a bright light.

"What?" They said together. Robin looked at Starfire, who seemed to be unharmed.

"What did you do?" He demanded. Selene smiled and at once, Robin was released. Cyborg remained frozen as he was. He could feel his power draining, as he struggled to get free. Whether it was Selene he did not know, but something or someone, was draining his battery. He began to fade and before he knew it, everything had gone black. Robin heard a faint "Thud" and turned to see Cyborg on the floor as well.

"Cyborg!" Yelled Robin.

"I am sorry, but we cannot have you getting in the way...not right now." She said kindly. Robin charged at the glowing woman.

"Hold on..." She said again. Robin stopped dead in his tracks, noticing now that Selene had placed a hand on Starfire's motionless body. Threatening to push her gently off the Tower.

"Don't you dare!" Robin said threateningly. Selene smiled sweetly and pushed Starfire slowly. Robins eyes widened as he watched her unconscious body roll off the edge. Without thinking about, he ran fast and jumped off the edge. He pulled out his grappling gun and hooked Starfire by the waist and did the same for the building with another one.

"You were right...he does love her..." Selene said softly into nothing. She sighed and raised her hand again. As Robin was being pulled up, he could see and feel the light cover his body again. He looked down at Starfire. She had not woken up, but her body was surrounded as well.

"Starfire!" He yelled into the light. With that, he could feel nothing else. Neither could he see anything. He had lost consciousness.

"Now...we will begin." Selene smiled and disappeared into her own blinding light.

A/N: Okay, so the chapter was alittle short, but you gotta admit...it was a cliff hanger! (Ha! Bad pun...) Anyway, tell me what you all think. I am looking forward to your reviews. Bye! Chapter four is on the way!


	4. No One Else

Chapter Four: No One Else... 

Robin felt light headed. His eyes were still closed and he felt nacious.

"Robin!" His eyes opened his almost at once the sound of her voice. He sat up. Only to be brought down by Starfires quick embrace.

"Thank Zhaal you are allright! I have been so worried!" Starfire said happily. Robin looked around over Starfires shoulder. He was in Titans Tower. Sitting with Starfire on the couch. Nothing seemed to have changed. He gently pushed Starfire off and held his head. Everything was silent.

"Ugh...where is everyone?" Robin asked. Starfire looked at him.

"Everyone?" She stood up and walked to the kitchen. "What do you mean Robin? Do you wish to have some food?" She asked kindly. Robin gasped. He stood up and looked around again.

"You know Star...Beast Boy and Cyborg. Raven." He said in confusion. Thinking maybe Starfire was messing around.

"I do not know who you mean." Starfire said as she pulled out a plate of orange and red goop. "Come my friend! You must partake in the tradittaniol feast of "getting well" for I am most relieved that you are awake." She brought the plate to him.

"Stafire. Where are the others?" Robin asked again. Starfire looked at him, confused.

"Robin...there are no others in the Tower." She placed a piece of goop onto a spoon and lifted it up to his face. "I fear you may be weak. Please...you must eat something."

"I'm fine Star. How long was I asleep?" He asked.

"Oh Robin...I was so worried. You were asleep for three days." She put down the plate and took hold of Robins hand. He looked at Starfire's distraught face. What had happened? Where were the other Titans? Robin got up quickly and ran out of the room.

"Robin!" Starfire yelled after him.

He ran down the halls and knocked on the doors. He opened the doors to their rooms. Raven's room, nothing. Beast Boy. Nothing. Cyborg's room. Nothing. Every room was empty. He ran to his own room. It was just the same has he had left it. Starfire's room was the same as well. Robin didn't understand. It was as if the other Titans had never been here.

"Robin?"

He turned around to see Starfire walking down the hall towards him.

"Something is troubling you?" She asked in concern. Robin looked at her and then back at the doors of the empty rooms.

"Where are they?" He asked again.

"They...who?"

Robin didn't understand what was going on and that bothered him.

"Cyborg! Beast Boy! Raven! Their rooms are empty!" Robin yelled in frustration. Starfire looked at the rooms. The doors open, revealing the hollow emptiness of them all.

"Robin...these rooms...have always been empty."

His eyes widened. Always? That couldn't have been. He was only asleep for three days. Even if Starfire had hit her head and just simply forgotten the others...they wouldn't have packed up and left the Tower. Right? No. No they wouldn't. Something was wrong. Robin closed his eyes. He could still remember seeing Cyborg fall to the ground and saving Star from the fall, but he couldn't recall anything after that. Robin gasped. He did remember that woman though, that glowing girl. What had she done? Did she just make them all disappear? What did she do? Robin thought rapidly.

A/N: YES! Chapter four is done. I know it was short, but I want to keep you all on a short leash. You must all be waiting for more! Bwahahaha! I am so evil.  
Anywho! Please tell me what you thought and I hope you will keep reading my fics. I promise the next chapter will be longer. Oh! And I forgot to mention...for those of you who do not know. In Chapter...two or three. Selene said... "Sweet dreams...Koriand'r" Well again, for those of you who don't know...Koriand'r is Starfire's Tamaranian name. Her real name. Just thought I should clear that up...just in case. Okay, see ya!


	5. Don't Tell Me It's Not Real

Chapter Five: Don't tell me it's not real

Robin was sitting on the couch while Starfire sat beside him. He couldn't understand why Star would say that.

"Star." Robin said suddenly.

"Yes?"

"Do you know who Raven is?"

"...I am sorry. I do not. Robin...why do you speak of such things? Tell me...are you feeling the ill?" She had been worried about him ever since he woke up. He hadn't seemed well since he woke.

"I'm fine Star. It's you. Why can't you remember the others? What happened?"

"I do not understand...who are the "others?" Stafire didn't know what was going on. Robin had regained consciousness, but he wasn't acting as he normally would. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Perhaps you would do well with some rest. It is late after all and you have been through much. Come." She said happily as she took hold of his hand and led him to the room. Robin didn't really understand what was going on. Maybe he did need some rest. Maybe this was actually all a dream. As Robin and Starfire walked down the hall, they heard something.

"Robin! Starfire!" It was Ravens voice. It seemed to be coming from nowhere. They gasped and looked around.

"Raven?" Robin yelled back into the nothingness. Starfire looked around. Trying to find the one who was talking.

"Robin...who are you?---ahh!" She screamed as Robin became transparent. "Robin! What is happening?" She screamed as she embraced him tightly. Afraid he would disappear. He looked at his hands and noticed that he could see right through them. Looking around, he thought he could see Beast Boy in the hall talking to Raven. It was very faint, almost as if they were ghosts. He could hardly hear them.

"What's wrong with them...?" Beast boys asked Raven. His voice was getting clearer. Robin tried to concentrate.

"I don't know...they are---" Raven had begun telling beast boy something, she was cut off.

"ROBIN!" Starfire screamed louder this time. He gasped. Raven and Beast Boy had vanished from the hall and he had become solid again.

"Star...? What...?" He was a little dizzy, not sure what he had seen was real. He could feel Starfire again. Hugging him tight, something wet was running down his shoulder. Was she crying? She wouldn't lift her head or let him go. "Star...you okay?" She shook her head as she clung to him.

"I am not! You cannot disappear! Robin...please..." She lifted her head to look at Robin. Her face was racked with tears and she looked so sad it almost broke him.

"I'm fine Star. I'm not going anywhere..." He smiled at her and wiped the tears from her face. She smiled and released him. "I guess...we should both get some sleep." Robin couldn't stand this. He had no idea what was going on and now he had to control himself all alone with Starfire. At least they had separate rooms.

Robin was already lying in bed. Though he couldn't get much sleep. There was to much to think about. He stared at the ceiling when he heard his door open. He sat up at once and saw Starfire standing in the door way.

"Starfire?" He stammered. "W-what are you...?" She held one of her pillows tight and walked into the room.

"I am sorry for disturbing you, but I was...afraid." She said shyly.

"Afraid? Why?"

"Today...you almost left. Disappeared. I do not wish to see that again..." She said softly. "I had hoped you would allow me to stay with you tonight. I do not wish you to leave my side..." Robin looked at her face. She was so cute. The night gown she wore went to her knees.

"Um...well allright..." He blushed. Starfire smiled and made herself comfortable in his bed. He looked up at the ceiling again. Afraid to lay down. This was to much. Why did he agree to this? He tried to keep his mind on something else, until Starfire hugged his arm. He stiffened and looked over at her. She was sleeping soundly. Robin loosened and laid down beside her. What else could he do?

"Good night Star..." He said softly.

"Only Robin..." Starfire whispered in her sleep. He looked over at her again. She was still sleeping. Her voice was so innocent and sweet. It made him happy to be by her side, but there was still that line. They were a team. If he had learned anything with Batman in Gothom, it was that love and duty don't mix. You have to put those things away. He had to ignore his own feelings and concentrate on what was best for the Titans and the city.

"I don't know what else to do..."

There it was again. Ravens voice. Robin sat up again. Listening.

"Nothing is working. They seem stable..." Her voice was trailing off. He was so certain that they were in the tower. He gently slipped out of bed and headed to the hall. Once he got there he could hear them again. Louder this time. The voices echoed through the hall. They were in the tower. He was sure of it this time. He couldn't make out what they were saying, but he could hear them. Robin followed the voices all the way to the infirmary. He could hear them now.

"We've tried everything..." It was Cyborg this time.

"That woman...what could she have done?" Raven asked. Robin knew they were in there. He opened the door and couldn't believe what he saw. He could see himself and Starfire lying on separate beds. Wires hooked to their bodies. He could see Raven and Cyborg monitoring the screens. Beast Boy was sleeping in a chair next to Starfires bed. Robin looked at his own body. As everything else became clearer, he had begun to disappear. He heard beeping.

"It's happening again!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Robin again?" Raven looked over at his body. His arm was twitching. "Another false alarm?" She felt his pulse. His heart was beating faster.

"Raven! Cyborg! I'm here!" Robin tried to reach them. He could feel himself fading.

"Cy...borg..." His real body had spoken. Weak as it was, he had still managed to say something. However, his eyes would not open.

"Robin!" The two Titans had rushed to his bed side. He had almost opened his eyes when he heard something.

"Robin! Robin where have you gone? Robin!" It was Starfire. In a flash he was pulled away from the others and left standing in the infirmary all alone. Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, they were no longer there. Their bodies were gone as well. He took a deep breath and went out into the hall. Starfire has walking down the hall looking frantic.

"I'm right here Starfire." Robin said calmly. By now he thought he knew what had happened. None of this was real. Though he still didn't know exactly where they were, or how they were gonna get out, but at least he wasn't completely in the dark anymore. Starfire ran to him.

"Robin! Where did you go?" She asked. Robin looked at her and then back into the room.

"How long have we been here Star?"

"I believe we have been here since I came to earth." Starfire said happily. Robin looked down, as if thinking.

"All alone?"

"Yes."

With that, Robin was sure he knew what was going on now. Still, how was he to go about explaining it to Starfire?

"Star. We have to go back." Robin said sternly. Starfire said nothing, but stared at him confused. "You need to think hard. Remember the others. None of this is real..." He said again.

"What?" Starfire backed away from him. Suddenly everything went silent and still. Robin looked and saw the glowing woman standing in the hall. Starfire looked confused once more.

"Now...Robin. We had hoped you would be a good boy and just stay put." Selene said in concern. "Though it seems we will have to go with plan B..." She said as she raised her hand once again. Robin had to think fast. If he didn't do something, he and Starfire may be sent away again. Or worse.

"No!" Starfire yelled out. "You can not take Robin away!" Her starbolts shot at Selene, which knocked her to the ground.

"Umph...Koriand'r...this is not acceptable. We only wanted you to be happy...until..." Selene said softly. Starfire stared at her.

"What did you...call me?" She walked closer to Robin. He grabbed her shoulders.

"Starfire! Think hard! You need to understand that none of this is real! Only you can get us out of here!" She looked at him and tried to get out of his grip.

"No! I do not wish to! This is real! I will not leave!" She pulled herself away from Robin, holding her head. She was in pain. She flew further into the hall, heading to the roof.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled as he ran after her. Selene watched them both leave as she stood up.

"Come now...we must begin. Before she finds her way back..." She said to herself. A light flashed again and she was gone.

A/N: Phew! All done with chapter five! What do you all think? Do you think you know what is going on? Well anyway...yeah! So please review and I hope you keep reading! See ya! Oh...and I just have to say this...I just got the Teen Titans season one box set! YES! (I'm watching it right now...) 


	6. Don't Let Me Go

A/N: HEY READERS,SORRY ABOUT ALL THE REPLACMENTS! I DELETED ALOT OF STUFF SO I COULD BE SECURE AT KEEPING THIS AT A T RATING.PLEASE TELL ME IF ANY OF YOU DO NOT APPROVE OF THIS CHAPTER. I WILL GLADLY REPLACE IT AGAINWITH SOMETHING ELSE. AGAIN, SORRY TO ANYONE WHO MIGHT BE OFFENDED. YOU ALL MIGHT BE WONDERING WHY I WOULD POST THIS LITTLE A/N, BUT YOU SEE SOMEONE HAD TAKEN ME OFF THEIR FAVORITES LIST AND I WAS WORRIED THEY WERE OFFENDED PERHAPS BY THE RATING OR THE CONTEXT OF THE CHAPTER. IF SO, I AM SORRY. AGAIN, NOTHING HAPPENS, BUT YOU KNOW, JUST TO BE SAFE...THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY AND I HOPE YOU CONTINUE! SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!

Chapter Six: Don't let me go...

Robin had followed Starfire to the roof. She flew as best she  
could, with her head feeling the way it was.

"Starfire! Wait!" Robin yelled after her. They had reached the top of the tower. He grabbed her arm and held her back from flying any further. "Starfire just listen to me!"

"No! No I will not!" She screamed. She was still holding her head. Flash images of things she did not understand were surging through her head. Pictures of people she did not know. "I wish it to stop! Please tell me the way to stop it!" She screamed again. Robin didn't want to let her go. It was difficult to keep her in grip though. She was struggleing so hard. She must have really been in pain.

"You wish it to stop?"

Robin looked up from her to Selene hovering above them once  
more. Starfire wouldn't stop struggling and she wouldn't stop  
screaming. Robin tried his best to keep her in his arms.

"What do you want with us?" He yelled. Selene smiled.

"Why are you trying to hurt her...?" Selene asked Robin. He looked at Starfire and then back at Selene.

"If you would just accept it...augh!" Selene gasped suddenly. She held herself as she shook. "Can't...come out...yet...I need...more time...please..." She said in between breaths. Her breathing had become heavy and her glow had dimmed. "More...time..."

"Time?" Robin asked outloud. Though no one seemed to listening. Starfire had calmed down but she seemed weak. Selene had regained her glow, but she looked differant. Her confident aura and smile had disapeared, replaced by a desperate expression. Starfire fainted and Selene faded away. Robin held the limp Starfire in his arms. Wondering what had just happened. Starfire had truley forgotten everyone, but what did Selene have to do with all this? Why did she need to keep them here and what does she need more time to achieve? Once one question was answered, it seemed that thousands more would replace it. He was going to figure this out. He had to. Though, would he hurt Starfire by doing so?

He had brought Starfire back to her room and laid her on the bed. What else could he do? He sat by her bedside for what seemed to be forvever until he heard a muffeld noise.

"Robin..." She said weakly.

"Yeah! I'm here Star." He said quietly. He could see her eyes  
open, but they would not turn his way. She stared at the ceiling as she lay there still. Tears formed from her eyes. Slowly trailing down her cheek.

"You...wish to leave. I am...no longer what you want?" She  
whispered. Robin couldn't take this. He felt so giulty.

"Star...it's not that. I don't..." He was at a loss for words. What was supposed to say? It's true he wanted to leave. He wanted to get back to what he knew to be real. Also, he did want Starfire, but couldn't have her. So...what was going to tell her?

She didn't want to look at him right then. Robin was all she knew. Or rather, all she believed to know. Was he bored of her? Starfire had always put her own feelings aside to do what was right, but now that she had what she wanted...she couldn't have it? Why? When he had already told her that he loved her. It wasn't fair. This time...she wouldn't let what she wanted slip through her fingers.

Without a word she sat up and kissed him. Robin jumped slightly. Her lips were so tender and it's not like he hadn't wanted to do this for who knows how long. He returned her kiss eagerly. Huggin her tightly. Holding her waist with one arm and pressing her head against his with the other. Starfire melted. This was all she wanted. All she needed. Now she was certain.

His lips were warm on her mouth and for a moment she saw stars. He leaned into her, pressing harder, slowly parting her lips. Starfire's mind went blank as she felt his tongue, hot and sweet, penetrate her. A moan escaped her and she was overwhelmed with embarrassment at the sound. Robin smiled against her lips and he took her moan as a sort of encouragement, kissing her more deeply with each heartbeat. Robin knew he should do something to stop himself, but found he hadn't the self-control, nor the desire. He wanted to kiss her. He had wanted it for a long time. Never losing  
contact with Star, he moved himself onto the bed.

"Robin..." Starfire managed to say, pulling away from him with a supreme effort of will. He didn't pause, and drawing his hands up from her waist ran them under her night shirt along her back. His touch made her shiver. She felt reason disappear and desire take control of her young body. His mouth sought her exposed neck and he kissed the length of it, working his way downward. Starfire's hands, now burning from his heat, moved back along his jaw and cradled his face between them.  
Leaning in, she kissed him. Kissed him like she had dreamed of doing, kissed him with her body and soul. He hugged her hard, crushing her against his chest, drawing her closer. Starfire felt his legs draw together and he positioned her in his lap.

Robin's hands continued stroking her back until she sank down onto his legs. His hands once again slid to her waist and very slowly crept onto her stomach. Starfire caught her breath, waiting. His kiss lingered for another moment before he drew back.

"I love you Star..." He whispered. She smiled.

His hands remained on her stomach, not moving. Starfire leaned forward, once again seeking his lips, she locked her mouth onto his.

A blazing fire was racing through Robin's body as he made  
Starfire squirm under his hands. Robin removed his mouth from her lips and kissed his way down her throat and began applying kisses to her collar bone. Starfire hesitated. She knew she had started this, but she didn't understand all that was going on. Or rather, what was going to happen. Robin could feel her stiffen up. He paused.

"Star...?" He said almost breathlessly. His mind was foggy, but it seemed to be lifting.

"Robin...it was not lie? You truly love me...?" She asked him  
softly. Robin smiled. He planted gentle kisses on her cheeks,  
slowly moving down to her neck.

"I do." He said between kisses. Though in his head, he began todoubt what he was doing. His body seemed to be moving on it's own.

"Then...you are now willing to take what you want?" She asked him again. Robin looked at her. Her face was so close to his. He could feel her breath and see right into her eyes. She looked so hopeful. Robin had thought of this. There really was alot in the way, but here, there was nothing. Not even the other Titans were in the tower now. Even though this reality wasn't real. Or thats what he believed. He wasn't sure now. He could still see, smell, and he could still touch. Did that mean that the Starfire he held in his arms wasn't real? Perhaps he was just dreaming? Lord knows he's dreamt of this before. So...was he willing to take what he really wanted? If he did, would it change anything?

Robin sighed. It would. Besides, they haven't even figured out  
where they really were or how to get back home. Robin punched himself mentally. He had done it again. He had lost himself, his self control. Robin turned away from her, with great force of will.

"I"m sorry..." Was all he could think of to say. After what he had just done, he felt even guiltier then before. Starfire realized what was happening as Robin left the bed.

"No..." Starfire whispered to herself. She leaned over the bed and caught hold of Robin's cape. "Please..." She pleaded.  
"Robin...please...explain it to me. Do I displease you?" She asked. Robin did not turn around. If he did, there would be no turning back.

"I ahve to figure out how to get us home. You get some rest Star." He said bluntly. Starfire let go of him gently. Sitting alone and dumbstruck on the bed as she watched Robin walk out of the room. The door shut and she could feel streams of hot liquid stream down her cheeks freely as she stared at the closed.

"Why...?" She whispered into the emptiness of her room.

A/N: SWEET! Chapter Six is done! I changed the rating just to be safe. Nothing happens, but you know, just to be safe. This whole chapter was revolved around the conflicting emotions of Robin and Starfire. Sorry about not putting in more about selene and what not, but I promise that the next chapter will include the other Titans and a little look into how Selene ties in with Starfire. Please review and I hope you continue reading! See you next chapter!


	7. Tell Me Who You Are

Chapter Seven: Tell me who you are... 

Cyborg and Raven were looking over the charts once more. Beast Boy was still sitting next to Starfire's bed. Awake this time however. He telling jokes, not as if anyone was listening. He finally realized that his stomach was rumbling. He got up and dusted himself off.

"See ya later Star." He said as he walked out the door. Beast Boy had taken this whole thing really hard. He couldn't take losing anymore friends. He had already lost Terra. Now it was looking as if he would lose Starfire and Robin. They had been this way for about a week now. He walked out of the room, not looking back.

Raven watched him leave. Beast Boy had been distant and somewhat cold lately. Not that he had never been that way before. She knew he must be trying his best. She went back to the readings above Robin's head.

"Looking any better today?" Cyborg asked. Raven shook her head.

"No change. What is more concerning...is that their minds are completely closed off. I'm unable to contact them..."

"Well Robin responded yesterday. Whatever is going on, he's fighting it."

"I'm sure he is." Raven looked over at Starfire. Though she couldn't enter their minds, something was panning off of Starfire. A certain energy that she was admitting from her mind, was concerning Raven. It made her feel uneasy.

"Did you find anything on that girl Selene?" Cyborg asked her.  
He looked over at Starfire's body. Remembering what had happened that day.

Flashback...

"Wake up..." Cyborg's body lifted on his own. He woke up suddenly. He gasped, looking at Robin and Starfire's unconscious bodies. He started for them, but couldn't move again.

"What did you do?" He yelled. He could see Selene standing in front of him. "Who do you think you are?"

"My name is Selene. I will not hurt you...for there is nothing you can do to stop us now. It is almost finished...though I warn you...do not try to interfere..." She said in a cold voice. With that, she was gone. Leaving the three Titans alone on the roof.  
(End flashback)

"I did a search, but found nothing. There is no girl with that name that fits your description." Raven slumped. "What type of person could she be to have done this?" Raven and Cyborg exchanged looks and went back to the charts.

Beast Boy laid down on the couch. His stomach still growled. He was hungry, but couldn't bring himself to eat anything. The night was silent and still. There was nothing to take his mind off the things that had transpired. He would give anything to hear Starfire a Klorbag right now. Or for Robin to scold him for not going to combat practice. He had to do something. He didn't want to just sit here and let all this happen. There was nothing he could do for Terra. He had to know if there was anything he could do for them.

Without a word, he left the tower. With nothing but the name Selene to help him in his search. He didn't know what else to do. Though this time, he wasn't going to sit back and do nothing at all. He transformed into a bird and flew away into the city. Raven watched the green bird fly away through the infirmary window. She looked at the fallen Titans that lay sleeping, then back out the window.

"Cyborg. Can you handle this from here? I'm going to run another search." Raven said bluntly as she left the room. Cyborg didn't say anything as she left and went back to work. He walked over to Robins bed and sat down next to him.

"Come on Robin. Keep fight'n."

Raven was running a search again, on the girl named "Selene." Again, no girl fit the description that Cyborg gave her.

"Good luck Beast Boy..." She said under her breath.

Beast Boy had flown all the way to an unknown city called Callen City. Since he knew that their investigation in Jump City had been unsuccessful. In truth, he had no idea how to begin his search. All he could think of to do was to ask around. They had already asked the other Titans to help with their search, but so far they had all turned up nothing. After what seemed like a life time of asking complete strangers about a girl who was starting seem as if she never existed, someone had confronted Beast Boy at last.

"Exuse me. I hear your looking for a girl named Selene?"

Beast Boy turned around quickly. The girl who had addressed him looked to be about his age. Perhaps a little younger. She had short brown hair and bright blue eyes. She was cute.

"Y-yes!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "Do you know anything?" He asked. The girl smiled.

"Well, I do know of a girl named Selene...but it may not be the one your looking for. If you want to talk...can we go sit somewhere and talk. I've been walking all day and I'm tired." She said sweetly. Beast Boy blushed and nodded. They both walked to a park that was near by and sat on one of the benches.

"My name is Selena..."

"Selena?"

She blushed. "Yeah I know...big coincidence. I was named after her. You see...ah, well before I get into it. Why are you looking for her?" Selena asked. Beast Boy wasn't sure what to say.

"Ah...some friends of hers are sick...and we thought she should see them..." Was all he could think of to say.

"Oh. I'm so sorry. Well...I'm...afraid...she is...no longer here."

Beast Boy stood up from his seat and stared at the young girl.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Selena looked at him with sad eyes.

"She...she died..." Selena said sadly. She rummaged through her purse and pulled out a picture. "Here. This was the last picture taken of her." She handed it to Beast boy for him to see. He gasped. The girl in the picture matched Cyborg's description, only she wasn't glowing and she was wearing a regular summer dress. She was with someone. A boy. Before he even had a chance to ask, the girl spoke up.

"That's my older brother. They were together a long time before it happened."

"Could I talk to your brother?" He asked again. She looked away from him.

"My brother...is also, no longer with us."

"Ah! I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean-"

"That's allright. It's been a long time...about...20 years. Tell me, how did your friends know Selene?"

"Um...well I'm not sure...you'll have to ask them. Here." Beast Boy handed her a Titan's communicator. "I'm sure I'll need your help again." He said happily. She looked down at it, then back at him. She gasped.

"Your a Titan?"

Beast Boy stared at her in awe. She couldn't tell? I'm green? Who else could I be?

"You've never heard of me? Beast Boy?" Selena blushed.

"Beast Boy? Really?" She hung her head. "Well...when my friend told me that someone was looking for Selene...she told me he had a weird skin thing...I...I didn't want to be rude." Selena looked up at him and blushed harder. "To be honest...you...are my favorite Titan..." She turned blood red and stared at the Titan communicator in her hand. "Thank you..." She said softly before she ran off in embarrassment. Leaving BB alone in the park, blushing.

"Favorite...?" He muttered to himself. He looked down and noticed that the picture was still in his hand. He gasped and ran off. Back to Titans tower. He had to tell the other's what he found out. Selene...is dead. Still, that just didn't make sense. Did that mean that what Cyborg saw was a ghost? Was she really dead? If she was...what would she want with Starfire and Robin?

A/N: Hey! Chapter Seven is done! I told you that the other Titans would show up! Sorry I didn't explain more about Selene, but I wanted to end this, leaving you all with a few more questions! Again...I am evil! BWAHAHAHA! Anyway, please review and I hope you will keep reading! Also, I want to know what you think about Selena? Good? Bad? Do you think she is a good match for Beast Boy? Anywho...See you next Chapter!


	8. Don't Let It Fade Away

Chapter Eight:Don't Let It Fade Away... 

Starfire woke the next morning next to a box of tissues. She had cried herself to sleep. She just didn't understand Robin at all anymore. Nothing he was doing, made any sense to her. She sighed and left her room. As soon as she opened her door. Standing in front of her, was the glowing woman from last night.

"You!" Starfire exclaimed. "You are the one who tried to take Robin away!" Her starbolts flared.

"Calm yourself Koriand'r...I am not here to fight." She said calmly. Starfire backed down.

"You...called me that once before. How do you know my name?" She asked. Selene smiled.

"I know many things about you. After all...you wished on my star didn't you? Though I am sorry, that you are not happy." Selene stroked the young aliens cheek. Starfire flinched. "Tell me...you want to stay here don't you? With Robin?" Selene asked kindly. Starfire nodded. Selene smiled again.

"I promised you once...that I would grant your wish. I will keep that promise. No matter what I have to do." Her voice was still kind, but somehow, Starfire felt her words were cold. With that said, Selene faded away. Leaving Starfire starring at nothing in the door way.

Back at Titans Tower...

Selena sat on the Titans couch, twiddling her thumbs and starring down at the floor. Beast Boy had called her to the tower this morning. After what they had discussed last night, she assumed that she would get a call sooner or later. Once she had arrived there, Beast boy and the others had told her everything. About what had happened to Robin and Starfire, and how it would seem that Selene was responsible for it all. Of course, they knew what Selena had said last night.

Beast Boy was sitting next to her with Raven and Cyborg. Beast Boy smiled at her.

"It's okay, don't be nervous." Beast Boy said kindly. Cyborg stood up.

"I don't understand. How could Selene be dead?" He asked himself, but loud enough for everyone to hear. Selena looked up.

"I don't understand either. How can you say that you just saw her? That's impossible." She said sternly. Raven spoke up.

"Though, it is possible that what we saw was a ghost."

"A ghost?" Beast Boy, Selena, and Cyborg all said together. Raven stood up from her seat and paced the floor.

"Though I wonder...what she would have to do with Robin and Starfire?" She asked the room. Selena shook her head.

"I may have been young when she died...but I don't think she knew them...in fact, if she had...they would have been children, like me."

"How many years ago did she die? Um...if you don't mind me asking...?" Cyborg asked. Of course they all knew this was a touchy subject for the girl. It involved her dead brother, and his dead girlfriend.

"Well...first...I guess I should tell you...she wasn't from here."

"What do you mean?" Raven asked.

"She was...an alien. She had no home on earth...so she lived with us. My mother never told me how she came to earth, but I know why she stayed with us. It was because of my brother. When she first arrived here, I wasn't even born yet. In fact, when I was born, she was gone. She hadn't died yet, she just went away for awhile. My brother died five years before I was born, but she came back home...when I was about three years old. She died...five years later. From what my mother told me...she died of a broken heart. So she died...seven years ago." Selena stared at the Titans, hoping they understood her story.

"An alien? Where did she come from?" Raven asked.

"I don't know, she didn't talk about it much...then again, I was pretty young. Ah!"

"What!" Beast Boy asked Selena. She stared at the ground, thinking.

"There was a story she used to tell me...about her planets shining star..." Selena started. Raven and the others moved in closer.

"I'm sure I can still remember. She would tell me every night before I went to bed..."

Flashback

A little girl was tugging at the dress of a much older one. A Selene that no one knew was washing dishes in the kitchen of Selena's house.

"Selene! Selene! Come on! It's bed time! You gotta read me my story!" A four year old Selena was whining at her namesakes feet. Selene looked down and smiled.

"Selena, be patient. Your mother asked me to finish the dishes. I'm almost finished." Selene dried her last dish and took Selena's hand. "Okay...lets get you to bed." Selene and Selena walked hand in hand to the little girls bedroom. She tucked little Selena into her bed and sat in a chair beside her. "What story would you like to hear tonight?" She asked sweetly.

"You pick!" Selena said excitedly. Selene smiled.

"Well there is one. A legend from my home planet. It's about a girl and her very own wishing star. Would you like to hear it?" Selene asked. Selena nodded happily as she laid in bed.

"Okay here we go. Once there was a little girl, who long before she could even speak, would look up at the sky and see only one star. This star was the brightest of all and even though the girl could never reach it, she always felt as if it was shining right next to her. This went on for many years...and the girl grew up. No matter how old this girl got...every night she would go to see that star. Now what people did not know...is that, that girl was very lonely. Even though she would smile and laugh with her loved ones...she was not happy. At least...not unless she was out looking at her favorite star..." Selena looked at the older girl. She could see her eyes shine, with tears threatening to escape.

"Is this a sad story?" Selena asked. Selene snapped back.

"Ah..What? No. Selena...this story is happy. Let me finish." Selena nodded again and Selene continued.

"Now one day...when the girl grew up some more...her father told her that she was to marry. She had never met this boy and didn't wish to get married, but there was nothing she could do. On the night she was to get married, she went to take one last look at her shining star. On this night, the star seemed to be shining very brightly. The young smiled and though she had never done so before...she made a wish. She wished that she didn't have to marry, that she could leave the world where she grew up, and find love on her own. When her father went to find her. She was no longer there. The star that once shined over our planet, became dark. It was gone. Faded away with the young girl. No one knows what happened to her. Or the only star they could see, but they say...that once, every year, on the anniversary of the night she disappeared, they can see that star and they know...that she is still out there. Making her wish come true. The end." Selene finished. Selena stared at her.

"Did she ever find love?" She asked. Selene smiled.

"I'm sure she did. You know...that star is still out there somewhere."

"Is that why you stare at the sky at night?" Selena asked sweetly. Selene didn't answer right away.

"Well...yes. You see Selena...if you try hard enough. If you keep wishing on the first star you see and if your wish is truly genuine. You may find that star. The real wishing star. So don't stop wishing Selena. That star is out there. That's the moral of that story Selena. Never forget it. Well, you should get some sleep. You have school in the morning." Selene kissed her forehead, turned on the lamp and left the room.

"Good night sis..." Selena said quietly. Selene smiled and said goodnight in return, before she shut the door.

(End Flashback)

Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg were all sitting around Selena as she told them her story.

"So...she married your brother?" Cyborg asked. Selena shook her head.

"No, but she was around so much that Ithought she was. I hope I didn't hurt her to much by calling her my sister. She was just...I don't know...always there. I mean...my brother named me after her." Selena looked down at the floor. As they all tried to find some clue as to where she was from, from that story, an alarm went off. They all jumped up.

"What's going on?" Selena asked. Cyborg looked at the alarm set in his arm.

"Something's up with Robin and Starfire come on!" He and the others ran to the infirmary. Robin's meter was beeping frantically.

"What's wrong with him?" Beast Boy screamed. He was running around the room in a panic. Selena and Raven grabbed his shoulder.

"Calm down." They said together. Cyborg pushed some buttons and the noise stopped.

"What happened?" Raven asked as she walked over to Robins bedside.

"I don't know..." Cyborg answered. "Robin must be fighting it. Again. Look!" He yelled. The others all gathered around. Robin was moving.

"...uhhh..." Robin opened his eyes and tried to sit up. Before he could think the others screamed.

"ROBIN!" They all gathered in closer. He looked around at them all slowly.

"How did...?" He said weakly.

"Relax...you need rest." Raven said calmly.

"What he needs...is to go back where he belongs." Beast Boy gasped and pointed at the now conscious Starfire. She was standing up, the wires that once were attached fell to the floor.

"Starfire!" Robin sat up suddenly. "How did we get back?" He asked. Beast Boy stared at them.

"Star. You okay?" Beast Boy asked in concern. She looked down at him, but said nothing.

"Star?" Robin and the others stared at her. Something was off.

"Go back." She said suddenly. "Go back to her..." She said again. Beast Boy backed away. This wasn't Starfire. The way she talked and generally just the feel around her. It wasn't her. Robin jumped out of bed and walked over to her.

"What's wrong with you Star?" He asked. She lifted her hand and a blinding light flashed. When they all opened their eyes, they were on the roof. As the light faded away they could hear a voice.

"I am not your Star..." The voice said coldly. Robin and Cyborg gasped. It wasn't Starfire's voice. It was Selene. "It's much roomier up here. Don't you think?"

"What's going on here?" Robin demanded.

"It's almost finished...one more...and all our wishes will come true!" She said happily. "Isn't that right...Luc...?" As she stood there, in a body that was not hers, something appeared next to her. The image was faint, but they could see it. It was the faded image of a young boy. His eyes were closed and he had a glow, but it was faint. They all stared at the two figures that stood before them. Selena gasped.

"Lu...Luc...?" She said out loud. Robin turned to her.

"Luc? Who's Luc?" He asked. Trying to get a grip on what was going on.

"He's my...brother..."

A/N: Hello all! Yes! Chapter Eight is done! There's more about Selene we still don't know, but I think you all might have figured it out by now. I like Selena! It's fun to write about her. I wish I could do more with her brother, but he's a minor character. Anyway! What do you all think of chapter eight? Do you know what's going on? The next chapter...will be the last, for Just Us Two. Don't fret though! I'm writing another story, a sequel, if you will and I'm putting Selena in it. Just wanted to advertise my next story...

High School Heart Break! It's a RobinxStarfire based story again, but has a cute love triangle with BB, Selena, and Raven. Cyborg also gets in on the love thing...but I wont ruin it for you guys. You'll just have to wait till it comes out! Hope you all read it! See you next chapter! Look forward to it!


End file.
